utsafandomcom-20200214-history
December 2009 Commencement
The December 2009 Commencement ceremony was UTSA's official commencement ceremony celebrating graduates of the Summer 2009 and Fall 2009 semesters. It featured five ceremonies in the Convocation Center. The first was on Thursday, December 17 at 6:30 p.m., then Friday, December 18 at 6:30 p.m., and the others on Saturday, December 19 at 9:00 a.m., 1:00 p.m., and 5:00 p.m. Schedule First ceremony: COE and COS Second ceremony: COLFA 1 and COPP Third ceremony: COA and COLFA 2 Fourth ceremony: COB Fifth ceremony: COEHD Marshals University Marshals *Rosalie N. Ambrosino *Ali Kanso El-Ghori *Martha A. Fasci *Gerald A. Juhnke *Efstathios E. Michaelides College of Architecture *Sue Ann Pemberton-Haugh, Department of Architecture *Hazem M. Rashed-Ali, Department of Architecture *Jon H. Thompson, Department of Architecture *John G. Webb, Department of Architecture College of Business *Julie R. Dahlquist, Department of Finance *Nandini Kannan, Department of Management Science and Statistics *Robert H. Lengle, Department of Management *Dennis M. Lopez, Department of Accounting *John P. McCray, Department of Management *John D. Merrifield, Department of Economics *Ted D. Skekel, Department of Accounting *Kefeng Xu, Department of Management Science and Statistics College of Education and Human Development *Thelma L. Duffey, Department of Counseling *Norma S. Guerra, Department of Educational Psychology *P. Elizabeth Pate, Department of Interdisciplinary Learning *Juliet M. Ray, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Alan R. Shoho, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Page A. Smith, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *David P. Thompson, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Elias Zambrano, Department of Counseling College of Engineering *Athanassios T. Papagiannakis, Department of Civil Engineering *Manuel A. Diaz, Department of Civil Engineering *Heather J. Shipley, Department of Civil Engineering *John C. Simonis, Department of Mechanical Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Mark E. Allen, Department of English *Michael R. Baumann, Department of Psychology *John P. Bartkowski, Department of Sociology *Brian L. Davies, Department of History *Santiago Daydi-Tolson, Department of Modern Languages and Literatures *Sara D. DeTurk, Department of Communication *Richard C. Jones, Department of Political Science and Geography *John S. Millican, Department of Music College of Public Policy *Roger Enriquez, Department of Criminal Justice *Richard D. Hartley, Department of Criminal Justice *Corey S. Sparks, Department of Demography and Organization Studies *P. Johnelle Sparks, Department of Demography and Organization Studies College of Sciences *Edwin J. Barea-Rodriguez, Department of Biology *Janis K. Bush, Department of Environmental Sciences *Craig T. Jordan, Department of Biology *Betty S. Travis, Department of Mathematics Faculty Stage Party Representatives College of Architecture *Diane B. Hays, Senior Lecturer of Architecture *Taeg K. Nishimoto, Professor of Architecture College of Business *Lalatendu Misra, Professor of Finance *Ronald C. Rutherford, Professor of Finance *Yiuman Tse, Professor of Finance *John K. Wald, Associate Professor of Finance College of Education and Human Development *Bruce G. Barnett, Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Felicia M. Briscoe, Associate Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Beth A. Durodoye, Professor of Counseling *Marcheta Evans, Associate Professor of Counseling *Juliet Langman, Associate Professor of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies *Maricela A. Rodriguez, Associate Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Armando L. Trujillo, Assistant Professor of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies College of Engineering *Sos S. Agaian, Professor of Electrical Engineering *G. Alberto Arroyo, Professor of Civil Engineering *Sazzad Bin-Shafique, Assistant Professor of Civil Engineering *Mo Jamshidi, Professor of Electrical Engineering *Eugene B. John, Professor of Electrical Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Norma Cantú, Professor of English *Carolyn L. Ehardt, Professor of Anthropology *Ken D. Little, Professor of Art *Constance A. Lowe, Associate Professor of Art *Richard X. Martinez, Assistant Professor of Art *Jeanne Campbell Reesman, Professor of English *Sonia Saldivar-Hull, Professor of English *Linda T. Woodson, Professor of English College of Public Policy *Francine Sanders Romero, Associate Professor of Public Administration College of Sciences *Arturo A. Ayon, Associate Professor of Physics *Stephan B. Bach, Associate Professor of Chemistry *Rajendra V. Boppana, Professor of Computer Science *James P. Chambers, Professor of Biology *G. Jalani Chaudry, Assistant Professor of Biology *Chonglin Chen, Professor of Physics *Weldon W. Hammond, Professor of Geological Sciences *Turgay Korkmaz, Associate Professor of Computer Science *Martha J. Lundell, Associate Professor of Biology *John McCarrey, Professor of Biology *Ghezai T. Musie, Associate Professor of Chemistry *Jianwei Niu, Assistant Professor of Computer Science *Dhiraj K. Sardar, Professor of Physics *Janakiram Seshu, Assistant Professor of Biology *Yufeng Wang, Assistant Professor of Biology *Carola Wenk, Associate Professor of Computer Science *Gregory B. White, Associate Professor of Computer Science *William H. Winsborough, Professor of Computer Science Honors College *Robert M. Baron, Professor of Architecture *Ann R. Eisenberg, Associate Professor of Psychology *Cynthia A. Lengnick-Hall, Professor of Management *David M. Senseman, Associate Professor of Biology UTSA Mariachi Los Paisanos UTSA Mariachi Los Paisanos was conducted by Jose R. Torres. *Raul J. Abrego, Guitar *John Harris, Guitar *Evaristo Rangel, Trumpet *Robert Santos, Trumpet *Jesús Martinez, Vihuela *Sonia Marín, Violin *José Martinez, Violin *Mario Muñoz, Violin *Ruben R. Orduño, Violin *Richard D. Ramirez, Violin *Julian Tello Jr., Violin References Category:Commencement Category:2009-2010 at UTSA